Buff-Shroom
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: All Mushrooms get +1 /+1 . |flavor text = You might know him from his wildly popular series of workout videos called "30 Days to a Buff-Shroom Body."}} Buff-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 1 /1 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives all plants, including him, +1 /+1 when he is played. Origins He is based on a mushroom, the fleshy, spore-bearing fruiting body of a fungus. His name is a portmanteau of "buff," referring to his ability and appearance, and "mushroom," the real-life fungus he is based on. His description is a reference to body building. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' All Mushrooms get +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description You might know him from his wildly popular series of workout videos called "30 Days to a Buff-Shroom Body." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Strategies With This plant can be very devastating for your opponent, since he increases all mushrooms' stats by +1 /+1 , including himself. When used in tandem with Shroom for Two, More Spore, and multiple Button Mushrooms, Buff-Shroom can potentially wreak havoc against your opponent. Therefore, you must try your best to swarm the field with mushrooms before you play Buff-Shroom. Captain Combustible can take advantage of Buff-Shroom's ability by having Potted Powerhouse in his hand. This is especially true if he uses a mushroom deck, where Potted Powerhouse will get a huge stat boost from a single Buff-Shroom should there be many mushrooms on the field. Nightcap can use this with Smoosh-Shroom and Sportacus to make them even more dangerous, although this makes Sportacus vulnerable to Rocket Science. Spudow can combine this with on the aquatic lane, which can lead him to an easy victory if his opponent doesn't have any Amphibious zombies or any effective way to destroy Sea-Shroom. Finally, Solar Flare can make excess sun to swarm the field with mushrooms quickly before playing Buff-Shroom. Even better, Buff-Shroom also synergizes with , , and . However, do not play this plant in Total Eclipse, as that environment's ability will activate before Buff-Shroom can activate his ability, destroying Buff-Shroom and wasting 2 sun. Against You should be aware whenever unusually large numbers of mushrooms are on the field. The Chickening is an efficient counter, since it can wipe out a majority of mushrooms even after they have been boosted by Buff-Shroom once. Weed Spray is also an effective way to quickly clear most mushrooms. However, zombie heroes who do not have access to any of the two tricks such as Immorticia, , and should get rid of the mushrooms in another method. heroes can use Fire Rooster or Strikethrough zombies to clear out many mushrooms at once. heroes can do the same with Total Eclipse or Frenzy zombies. Also, always watch out for Punish-Shrooms, since they can do massive damage to you and your zombies if you destroy the mushrooms. In this case, it is advised to destroy or Bounce them first. Also, if a mushroom's stats go overboard because it was boosted multiple times, tricks such as Cut Down to Size and Rocket Science can be used. Gallery Buff-Shroom stats.png|Buff-Shroom's statistics HD Buff-Shroom.png|HD Buff-Shroom BuffCard.png|Buff-Shroom's card BuffShroomGrayedOutCommonCard.png|Buff-Shroom's grayed out card BuffShroomCardImage.png|Buff-Shroom's card image SmokeBomb.png|Buff-Shroom attacking (1) PuffAttack.png|Buff-Shroom attacking (2) DedBuff.png|Buff-Shroom destroyed Frozen Buff-Shroom.jpeg|Buff-Shroom frozen GlitchedGrayBuffShroom.jpg|Buff-Shroom tinted gray due to a glitch MoveAPlant.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Buff-Shroom IMG 2659.png|Bubble Up being played on Buff-Shroom TerrifyonBuffShroom.jpg|Terrify being played on Buff-Shroom ShrunkenBuffShroom.png|Buff-Shroom shrunken by Shrink Ray ShieldedBuffShroom.jpg|Buff-Shroom shielded Old Buff-Sroom Description.png|Buff-Shroom's statistics Choice between Flamenco Zombie and Buff-Shroom.jpeg|The player having the choice between Buff-Shroom and Flamenco Zombie as a prize for completing a level Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants